Feels Right
by jodileighcullen
Summary: Sam is ruthless, bloodthirsty and just down right scary! Some would call him beautiful but he was the most dangerous of them all and everyone knew not to argue with him. He was practically inhuman and people tended to stay away. Bella was warned by the pack to avoid him at all costs and that's what she was planning on doing but it would seem that Sam has other plans. Rated M.
1. Why are you here?

**Hey! Okay so here is a new story of mine. I had written a story before called vampire ruling which I then chose to stop writing because of personal issues at home and writers block. I still have the first few chapters up but a wonderful author SophieAngel69 adopted my story and it is on there now! **** s/9987597/1/Vampire-Ruling**

**So I decided to have another go.. I feel as though this is going to be a short fic but If something happens and I feel it can go on longer than that could change.**

**So here you go, chapter one.. and you know what they say the more you review the more you get to view... yeah that sounded better in my head. Ah well enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see from the twilight universe but I do own the new plots and characters that I make up!**

Here I am, an 18 year old girl who has just finished her final exams, and I'm sat at home instead of celebrating what I guess you could say is an end of an era. Instead of getting drunk and having fun with the rest of the seniors I'm sat on the sofa watching re-runs of the Jeremy Kyle show. Do I even have the right to call myself a teenager? Although I've got got to say the British are funny arguing.

I find myself being alone most of the time these days with Dad working long hours and Jacob running patrol shifts. I wish Sam wouldn't work him so hard, future Alpha or not everyone deserves a break. I miss Jacob's company whilst he's gone and although in the beginning I just wanted someone to distract me from the whole 'Emoward left me and I don't know if I can live with out him' phase I had been going through. What the fuck had I been thinking dating a corpse that couldn't even kiss me properly. We dated for a year and I'm still a fucking virgin.

I'm over the Cullens now and with the help of that pack I can finally say I'm happy without him. I wouldn't have got to this stage without my best friend though. Jacob, my sun, the person who helped me the most through those dark times. I really wish I could love him the way he wanted me too. It broke my heart knowing he was in love with me and I couldn't love him the way he deserved back. But that's all over now as he imprinted on a beautiful native girl Marlene. She made a wonderful addition the ever growing group on imprints and she was perfect for Jake. She's like the sister I never had and I'm glad he's got her.

Although I don't hang out with Jacob as much as I used to due to patrolling shifts I still talk to the rest of the pack and even go to some of their pack meat ups. I mainly tend to hang out with Embry because he doesn't say much like me. We don't need words when we can just be comfortable in each other's company watching movies or heading to the beach. He doesn't push for conversation and I don't either but it's fine for the both of us.. just how we like it.

I love the rest of the pack and I am happy to say that I have a bond with each and every one of them. Well, all but one. The Alpha. He doesn't bond with anyone. I try not to take it personally as I know he doesn't like anyone. He barely tolerates his pack mates so why would I think he'd be any different with me? Or any of the other Imprints? Everyone knows to stay away from Sam. He's ruthless, nearly seven foot, blood thirsty and from my own observations unable to feel any human emotion. The guys say that he's more animal then man and warn me to stay away.

Usually I wouldn't listen because you know me, Bella the 'danger magnet' and all, but this warning I did heed. I try to stay away from him as much as I can. If he enters the room I suddenly find an excuse to leave the room. I try so hard to ignore his strong presence when he's in the room.. I even go as far as to looking down if I feel his attention on me. But even that doesn't stop the shivers running down my spine when he watches me.

And he does that a lot.

When I'm hanging out with Embry he's their watching me. If i'm helping Marlene and the other girls cook he's still got his eye on me. Even when I'm out and about away from La Push I can still feel his gaze on me. I'm probably just paranoid but I won't deny that he scares the shit out of me.

Focus Bella. Stop thinking about Sam and just get on with whatever you were doing before. Ah yes Jeremy Kyle!

But before I could even get back into the show my front door slammed open, nearly coming off of the hinges. I turn round scared as to what I would find and I knew I should have been. Their standing bare chested was Sam. And boy did he look angry.

**Okay so there you go! I know it's on short but this was written quite quickly as It was an idea that just popped up into my head. So.. please review, tell me what you think and if I should carry on.**


	2. Stupid Vampires

**Thankyou so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Here is another one so enjoy! :)**

Looking at the Alpha now standing in the door way breathing heavily didn't do anything for my nerves. What's he doing here? In my house for that matter.

"Sam w-what?" I stuttered nervously as he crossed the room. He definitely looked like a man with a purpose. He grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the door not saying a word. This was beginning to piss me off. Alpha or not he has no right to drag me from my home without an explanation. Plucking up the courage I began to struggle.

"Where are you snatching me from my home? Don't I at least get an explanation?" I could feel my voice getting angrier but I didn't want to push a volatile wolf.

His lips turned up slightly at the ends as if he were amused at my questioning. It would seem that my struggling had no affect on him as he pulled me effortlessly towards his truck parked next to mine.

"Get in." He commanded still not offering any explanation. I sighed and climbed in not really wanting to argue with him. My fingers tapped nervously on the door handle as the silence filled the cab of the truck. I wasn't sure where we were going but by the looks of the direction he was driving in it would seem we were heading towards La Push.

At least that was a good thing right? Jake would be there, and so would Embry. My finger tapping must have gotten quicker and louder without me knowing it because Sam seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Would you stop it with the finger tapping? It's driving me mad." His voice cold and nearly void of all feeling.

"Well could you tell me why you ambushed me at my home?!" My voice began to rise and I became a little bit more daring quickening the pace of my finger tapping. I could see the anger in his eyes but he kept it at bay like any good Alpha with an exceptional amount of control.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"If you really must know little girl," He turned his dark eyes on me, still driving perfectly. "the cubs patrolling the boarders around your house sensed leech activity and they had to go and deal with that, which is why I came to collect you just in case they came back."

The look on his face told me he was hiding something but I didn't dare question it as I had more important things to worry about. Why were there more vampires? The pack destroyed Laurent and Victoria months ago! I shouldn't still be being stalked by vampires.

"Don't worry. The pack will keep you safe. As long as we're around you have nothing to worry about." Sam's voice brought me out of my reverie surprising me. The tone of his voice almost sounded like he was trying to reassure me.

I just nod not trusting my voice if I were to speak. _Stupid vampires_ I grumbled in my thoughts not looking forward to all the drama I knew was on it's way.

After another 20 minutes of driving we arrive at a house that I didn't recognise. I looked at Sam confused wondering why we were here.

"Where are we? I thought you were going to take me to Jacob's and Marlene's house." I climbed out of the truck taking in the foreign surroundings.

"Why would you assume that?" His voice always so cold and detached seemed to take on an almost offended tone. The way he gazed at me told me he expected an answer. Did he seriously not know?

"W-Well Jacob's my best friend? I just.. I thought you know.. that you'd take me there." I looked down at my shoes not wanting to meet his eyes. Why did I feel like a child being punished? As if I did something wrong by assuming the obvious.

Warm fingers gripped my chin and pushed my head up so I was meeting his dark cold eyes. He cocked his head to the side and my cheeks coloured slightly not used to the scrutiny I was receiving from the big bad Alpha.

"I told you that you would be protected and that is what is happening. You'll stay with me." His voice left no room for argument as he led me towards the house which I now assumed was his.

When we entered the house house my first thoughts were 'What a brilliant kitchen.' I wonder why this wasn't the pack house. It's certainly big enough, although one look at Sam answered my previous question. It was his house. Of course this wouldn't be the pack house.

Obviously lost in my thoughts I didn't seem Sam leave the room and then come back with clothing in his hand.

"Here." His says passing me something that looked like one of his t-shirts.

"We didn't have time to grab some clothes from yours so this will have to do. You'll be staying here tonight." Before I could even protest he left the room leaving me on my own.

Great just great. The threat must be bad if I have to stop at the Alpha's house.

Pushing the thoughts of the impending threat I head to what I assumed was the living room. Sitting down on the nearest sofa. I began wondering if the other wolfs were okay. Sam had said that they went searching for the threat. What if one of them were hurt? What if Jacob or Embry were hurt? I don't think I could ever forgive myself if one of them two were hurt because of another vampire taking an interest in me. It was already bad enough that Jacob had been hurt when Victoria attacked. I don't think I could go through seeing him hurt again.

Sam re-entered the room heading towards the living room where I was sitting. He sat down next to me keeping a small gap between us.

"They're okay, if you wanted to know." He spoke not looking towards me. Could this man read minds? How did he know I was worrying about the boys?

"It's not hard to tell you know. You were playing with your fingers. You always do that when you're nervous." I couldn't help but feel surprised. How did he know my habits when I didn't know them myself? Not wanting to think about it I rest my head back on the sofa closing my eyes.

I could feel myself drifting off slightly. I could feel the darkness pulling me towards me and I was almost a sleep when I felt arms reach down and pick me up. Too tired to even think my eyes stay closed and as soon as my body is lowered gently into a bed and my head its the pillow i'm out like a light.

**So...? Good, not good? All my updates won't be this quick but I just wanted to get the story going more. So if you enjoy then review because the more reviews the faster the updates!**


	3. Who knew he had it in him?

**Thankyou so so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm just so happy that people seem to be enjoying this so far and like the concept. Here is the next installment so enjoy!**

The blaring light from the sun woke me up this morning. Waking up in a strange bed can never be good and for a moment I almost forgot what happened last night with Sam turning up dragging me out of the house. Oh and lets not go forgetting him disclosing information about a certain vampire scent that had the pack worried for my safety.

Will my life ever be normal? I had thought that with the Cullens finally out of my life and the fact that the pack were practically human most of time would mean that the supernatural would finally begin to leave me alone. Is that too much to ask?

I guess so.

I try not to dwell on thoughts that only the supernatural could bring by taking a look at my surroundings. I don't remember bringing myself to bed. Sam must have. But that would mean that he would have had to carry me.

Oh my god.

I don't even know why that bothers me so much but it does. Maybe it's because of the reputation he has. I don't want to be around the guy let alone have him carrying me to bed when I'm so vulnerable and sleep deprived. He scares the hell out of me and I know that he's capable of hurting me at a drop of a hat.

We've all seen the damage he can cause. Beating one of the younger pack members to a bloody pulp without a sweat just because the guy got into his personal space. When the pack finally plucked up the courage to question him as to why he had hurt Brady the only thing he replied with was 'He stood too close too me.' And no one said anything to that.

I had seen Brady and all I could think was that he was lucky that he had healing powers because otherwise he'd have had serious personal damage.

Trying not to think of that I get out of the bed, tidying it up whilst I go. Just because I didn't like the guy doesn't mean I won't clean up after myself. Looking down I finally see what I'm wearing and why I didn't overheat in this warm room. It was one of this t-shirts. Obviously I wasn't all big and muscled so this fitted me like a dress.

Picking up the clothes I had been wearing yesterday I changed deciding that I would shower when I got home. I didn't really fancy being naked in a house with Sam even if the door was locked. My survival instincts screamed he was dangerous and for the first time in my life I listened and decided to keep my distance like the rest of the pack did instead of ignoring them like I did with Edward and the rest of his family.

I fold the t-shirt I'd slept in leaving it on the bed and then crept down stairs silently not sure if Sam was awake or not. Luckily for me the stairs weren't creaky and my dainty little feet didn't make a sound. Heading into the kitchen I was surprised to see Sam already up and cooking breakfast? That was a strange sight to see. The big bad Alpha plating up breakfast as if he couldn't kill anyone in a few seconds. He didn't even look at me in acknowledgement, he just started to speak.

"You didn't have to creep down the stairs you know." He stated in a gruff voice. I look down at my feet slightly even though he wasn't gazing directly at me.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up or not." I said feebly shrugging my shoulders in an awkward manner, trying to act as if his presence didn't effect me in the slightest.

Which it didn't. I try telling myself.

Sam's body heat alerts me of his presence directly in front of me pulling me away from my inner turmoil. His warm hands clutch my chin just like last time although this time his grip is gentler.

"Stop looking away from me." His voice commands as we both lock eyes with one another. This time I can't help the thoughts jumbling my mind. Oh dear God what beautiful eyes.

Beautiful? What am I thinking.

"Stop thinking." His cold voice commands again. When I don't say a thing he pulls me against him in an almost embrace. "You don't need to worry about the Vampires if that's what you're afraid of." He tells me in an almost gentle tone. He some of my curly brown locks behind me as he continues to stare down at me.

He thinks I'm worried about the vampires. How can he not know that he makes me nervous? He makes everyone nervous for crying out loud! I am worried about the vampires but I know that fast and how strong the pack is and I know that i'm in safe hands with them wolfs as protection.

I try to keep my voice steady as I speak my next words.

"I-I'm not worried about the.. erm vampires." So much for trying to keep my voice steady. Instead I end up fucking stuttering! In front of the Alpha no less. Although i'm sure he's used to the stuttering by now. He must know the affect he has on people.

He stares down at me taking in what i've just said and suddenly a huge smirk spreads across his face revealing his very white teeth. Did he just? Is he smirking? The only face i've ever seen planted on the Alpha's face are cold glares and he was nearly impossible to read.

Still smirking he pulls me even closer into his embrace and he leans down slightly placing his lips against my ear. A small shudder runs through me as the unexpected feeling of his warm breath fills my ear as he begins to whisper.

"I make you nervous." It wasn't a question and the fact that his voice had taken on an almost pleased tone it wouldn't take a genius to know that he was happy that he did in fact make me feel like a nervous wreck. He began to chuckle slightly against my skin before running his lips along my jaw and down my neck enjoying the way I reacted to him.

Oh my God what is he doing? And why don't I feel unhappy about it? In fact i'm pretty sure I don't want him to stop. I arch my neck slightly as a response to tell him he could do whatever the hell he wanted but as soon as I did he pulled away releasing me from his embrace and headed back into the kitch further.

Picking up the two plates he smirked as he offered me one.

"Breakfast?" And with that he headed into the living room leaving me speechless.

What the hell has just happened?

**So there you go! Naughty Sam getting our Bella all hot and bothered there! So you guys know the drill. The more reviews the faster the updates. That is my moto and I shall stick to it forever! **


	4. First Kiss

**I can't believe the response this story has got from you wonderful readers. The reviews have been amazing and a lot of you have mentioned imprinting. There could be imprinting in this story.. but then again there might not be. Who knows aye? Well I do.. but you will all know very soon. **

**Also.. BIG NEWS! My first ever story vampire ruling which had been put up for adoption has been nominated for the Nighttime rain awards as the best Bella/Volturi Member fanfiction. The voting starts on thre 19th of May and ends of the 21st so please vote!**

**And on that note lets get on with the story! Enjoy.**

I am left there watching the place he had been still wondering what the hell had just happened. Did he just flirt with me? So weird. I mean c'mon! He's the Alpha. He doesn't want me. According to the rest of the guys he thinks I'm 'tainted' due to the fact that I dated a vampire for a few months. It doesn't matter to him that I never actually had sex with Edward it just matters that I was with him. I don't care what he thinks anyway. He doesn't know me and he certainly doesn't have the right to judge Alpha or not.

Not wanting to look like I had been even a tiniest bit affected by his forwardness minutes ago I follow the direction he had headed in and sit on the sofa next to him being careful not to touch him. Yes I will admit it that I'm attracted to him. I mean who wouldn't be? The whole 'bad boy' look would turn anyone on. But I made a promise to the Jake that I'd stay away from him which is exactly what I'm planning on doing when he finally allows me to leave.

Trying not to think of the kitchen situation I focus on eating my breakfast and not talking. It seems that Sam had the same idea I had because he too sat silently eating. Faces of the other pack members filter through my mind and worry begins to seep in. Are they ok? Sam did say they were trying to take care of the situation but I can't help but be curious as to why he is here with me and not fighting. Couldn't he have just sent someone else to look after me? These questions carried on filling me up until I finally decided that I needed answers.

"When will the guys be back? Haven't they contacted you?" The words came out rushed and Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"I just.. I mean why am I still here? When can I leave? Surely the rest of the pack should have returned by now."

Sam sighed running his large fingers through his hair. He turned his body slightly so that he was facing me. I waited for him to speak but for a few moments I received nothing but silence. I flinched slightly when his large hands reached out and cupped my jaw. I'm not sure if he noticed or not but if he did then he didn't show it. Stroking my jaw slightly he began to speak.

"The pups are fine. You need not worry about them. Jacob and Embry are patrolling the boarders and the rest are probably at home sleeping. They have chased the threat away for now but it's still dangerous for you. You'll be under twenty four hour protection from now on."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I realised everyone was ok. I could finally go home! I begin to stand up when the feeling of his warm large hands gripping my waist stop me.

"And where do you think you're going?" His deep voice sounded almost amused when he spoke. I open my mouth slightly but the words don't come out. I must have looked like a gaping fish because he chuckled slightly and pulled me into him. I can help but be shocked at the physical contact and I can't keep in the gasp that escapes my lips when he nuzzles my neck.

"I did say twenty four hour protection Isabella." I can feel his large thumb stroking my hip slightly and I can't help the sigh that leaves me.

"I-I just thought.. that I'd be allowed to go home now." I grimace at the sound of my own voice. I sound so helpless! Sam just chuckled before pulling away slightly so he could look me in the eye.

"I have decided to take it upon myself to give you the protection you need. You're not scared of me are you Isabella." A smirk appears as he tilts his head to the side slightly. I try to speak but my voice comes out in a string of stutters.

"N-No.. I-I'm not.."

"Shush." Sam cuts me off and all I can do is stare when he begins to lean in. Is he going to kiss me? His dark eyes lock with mine and all I can think of in this moment is how.. human he looks. More breathtakingly beautiful than the average but human none the less.

His surprisingly soft lips cover mine and I can't help but respond. Screw what the others have said! I reach up tentatively and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His response is almost immediate as the once soft kiss transforms into a bruising one. He nips my bottom lip and I gasp. His takes this moment to lock his tongue with mine. I fight for control but his Alpha dominance wins. After a while his lips slow and he pulls away resting his forehead against mine.

I open my eyes to see that I am not the only one breathing heavily. He looks at me and smiles slightly. This was no smirk. It was just a small genuine smile. After a few moments of silence he pulls away completely and stands up pulling me up with him.

"We need to talk." He tells me; his voice now serious. He strokes my face slightly before leaving the room again.

Why does he always do that?

**So there you go! I have some important exams coming up so my updates won't be really fast but the story will be updated. I have decided now to send those who review after this chapter a snippet of the next chapter before it's uploaded. So get reviewing!**


	5. I'm your what?

**Hey! I am so sorry that it hasn't been updated in a while. School has been hectic and my exams are stressing me out. However I have had chance to read some of the amazing reviews! And this just made me want to get the next chapter up there as soon as I possibly could. So here you go!**

I decide to follow silently, not asking him any questions due to the serious look that had flashed across his face when he spoke the words. They needed to talk? Yes we did because we hadn't done much talking as of late. I can't help but feel on edge around him. I mean come on. Has anyone ever actually seen his behave like this? I sure hadn't and I'm sure the pact hasn't either otherwise they would have told me during the whole 'Stay away from Sam, he is a mad man' speach.

So I follow him through the house and outside the door not wanting to anger him. Where is he going? I watched his back as his long legs took long strides to where my truck was parked.

"We're going for a drive." He said nothing more as he opened the truck doors and climbed in. I didn't say a thing whilst getting in all though I really wanted to know why he had my keys but that was a question for another time.

I buckle up as he starts the truck and then I turn to him. I really needed some answers and I don't care who he is. He will still tell me even if I have to demand answers.

"What do you want to talk about? Why do we have to do it away from the house?" My voice sounded a lot colder then I had intended it to be but I couldn't worry about that now.

"There is some things we need to talk about before we can.. progress. And I feel that a different environment would be better for this conversation which is why we are going to go to First Beach." Progress? What does he mean by progress? I can't be with a guy like him and if he thinks this is turning into something then I need to put it to a stop right now.

"Sam.. you said progress what did you me-"

"Wait until we get to the beach and we'll talk then." The tone of his voice told me not to argue with him so I didn't. But that didn't stop me from huffing and glaring at him continuously at him. I don't know if he noticed or anything but if he did then he hid it well.

Finally we arrived at the beach and it was practically empty due to the grey clouds and the wind. Jumping out of the truck eager to get this conversation over with, I head towards mine and Jacob's usual spot on the beach not checking to see if Sam was following because I just assumed he was.

Sitting on the logs near the water I look up at Sam who had just sat down and waited for him to speak. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I never do really well in these 'serious' talks but Sam seemed to not be phased and was and seemed to be as confident as ever.

His dark eyes gazed into mine, almost as if he were trying to read me and work out how to go about the situation. I began to shift under his gaze feeling a little but uncomfortable and a after a few moments he finally began to speak.

"Do you know about imprinting?" Well he likes to get straight to the point. My eyebrows rose and I suddenly began to feel nervous. He hasn't imprinted on me has he? I don't think I could handle being the Alpha's mate no matter how sexy and dangerous looking he was.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I answered him in a small voice.

"Yes. Both Jacob and Embry have spoken to me about it."

"Then you will know that werewolves mate for life and that he only has one soul mate."

Trying to unjumble my thoughts I get decide to get straight to the point.

"Y-You didn't.. You didn't imprint on me. Did you?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. I don't care that we have sexual tension. I'd rather be with someone who was not a psychopath.

"No." I let out sigh of relief. Yes! He hasn't imprinted on me. Now I can finally get on with my life when I go back home. Even though most of my thoughts were more positive I was still curious as to why he brought me all the way out here.

"You didn't let me finish." Interrupting my train of thought he speaks again.

"I didn't imprint on you because Alpha's don't imprint. A normal wolf would put his imprint before anyone or anything else. A good Alpha can't do that as he has to make decisions based on the pact and everyone else, not just one person. This is why I can't imprint."

I stared at him confused.

"Buint isn't Jacob supposed to be the rightful Alpha?" Sam did something I'd never seen him do before and snort before laughing loudly. So he wasn't all 'Mr Serious'.

"Jacob is not the rightful Alpha and I'll explain it to you one day but that story is for another time." Nodding my head slightly acknowledging his words and prompting him to go on.

"Just because I didn't imprint on you doesn't mean you aren't my mate. An Alpha chooses a life mate and we have chosen you." Straight to the point I see again. I takes me a while to process his words before I'm suddenly thinking of all of the implications and how wrong the situation.

Why did he have to choose me? I'm leech lover remember. I'm not even a tribe member and I've associated with vampires. Shouldn't this be the opposite to what he wants? Because he isn't what I want. Sure he's absolutely gorgeous, and yes we do have tension and chemistry. But he is still an Alpha and a cold one at that. He doesn't seem like the romantic type of guy. After already making the choice and begin to speak.

"Nope. I'm sorry but we can't be together. Go find some other.. life mate." I try to keep eye contact with him so he knows that I am serious and not just nervous about the whole thing.

He looks at me with his lips curled up slightly. He was amused!

"I can't just choose another life mate Isabella. You are it for me. You are mine." I can't help but glare at his words.

"Don't I get any choice in this?" I can feel myself getting desperate here. I don't want to be in this situation.

"You do get a choice of course. You get to choose how fast or slow our relationship goes but you will be with me. Nothing can change that." The way he says the words so calmly really begins to irritate me and I finally blow up.

"You know what? You can't make my decisions for me. I really don't give a fuck if you are the big bad Alpha! You don't own me! I am my own person you arrogant douchebag and I think you are deeply mistaken if you think that a relationship between the two of us would ever work out! Go find so stupid bimbo who will follow your orders if that is what you want because you can't tell me what to do!" It felt great relieving all of that. Sam's eyes narrow and he doesn't say anything for a few moments.

Did I go too far? Fuck! I can't help it. I was angry and it needed to be said. Damn it stop cursing Bella.

Looking at him again I expect him to be angry but instead he standings up towering over me and takes my face in his hands. No, not this again! I can't stop body reacting to his presence. Get a grip Bella!

"I love it when you get all fired up Isabella. It reminds me why me and my wolf chose you. We love that fire. And you look sexy as hell when angry." He whispered that last little bit in my ear.

Shaking my head wanting to get rid of all the dirty thoughts running through my mind of the two of us. Us in bed. Us in the kitchen. Us two in the fore-

No Bella. Focus.

I pull away from him completely trying to act like he hadn't affected me at all. I look up into his smug face and glare at him. How dare he think that he has me putty in his hands.

"You and I will never be anything Sam. Do you hear me? We are nothing." Not wanting to wait around I flee to the truck rushing to start the the engine and drive away. I look back towards to beach and see him running into the forest. Damn it he's running to his house. Stupid werewolf super speed. I speed up wanting to get there first to pack my stuff and leave.

I reach the house in no time at all and I can see that Sam isn't back yet. I jump out of the truck, and rush towards the house wanting to get inside ready to get my stuff. I look around the room and find it empty. A second sigh of relief leaves my lips as I see that he isn't here.

That relief however didn't last long as through the open front door I see the last person I wanted to.

In my line of sight I could see Sam stepping towards me. No! This can't happen. This won't happen. I take a step back bumping into the sofa behind me. Looking up into his beautifully carved face the dark gleam in his eye told me I was trapped.

How the hell did I get into this situation?

He smirked slightly trailing a finger down my side. This time I couldn't stop the shiver that had pushed it's way to the surface.

"You've got to stop running Bella. There is no way out of this. You. Are. Mine."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I could feel the panic settling inside of me. Why me? Before I could say anything though I heard a large body crash through the door. Sam growled lightly obviously not impressed with the interruption.

Scared of what I might find I cautiously looked up and found my self gazing at a very angry Jacob Black.

**And there is it! Ooo Jacob. How is he going to react? I guess you'll have to find out the next chapter. Please review! The more reviews the faster the updates... hopefully. :)**


	6. Authors note! Please read! Not Abandoned

**Authors note!**

**Hey! So listen I am so sorry that I haven't written another chapter for this yet, especially since it's got such a great reception.**

**I however have had a bad month and a bit and someone very close to me died and it's been very hard for me over the past few weeks to actually go back to being normal.**

**Also my exams are finished! (Yes yes yes!:D) So I'll have lots of free time from now on. So please don't think this story is being abandoned because it is not! I have lots of ideas for this story and I should be able to start writing next week! (Still got some things to do like go see family members and sort through some stuff that have a lot do do with what has happened recently.**

**Thankyou all for being patient and hopefully a new chapter shall be up next week some time!**

**Love jodileighcullen.**


	7. Who do you think you are?

The words Jacob Black and angry in the same sentence were never a good thing. I try to force words out, anything that could explain why me and Sam were together without making him even more angry but I just couldn't come up with anything.

He's never going to let this one go. When did my life get so complicated? Oh yes, when I decided I wanted to get involved with a sparkly vampire who thirsted for my blood. _Good one Bella_. What would the chief say if he knew? _Shut up inner monologue. I've had enough of you!_

I shake my head slightly in an attempt to make the conflicting thoughts disappear and build up the courage to speak to Jacob.

"Jake-" I begin to try and explain myself to him but he interrupts me.

"Bella what the hell are you thinking? I thought I told you to stay away from him! He may be a great Alpha when it comes to protecting the land but he is not the kind of person you should be hanging around with!"

Sam doesn't say anything but his heavy breathing and shaking of the shoulders warn me that he's getting angry very quickly. Something inside of me wants to help him and calm him down. That something deep inside of me almost wants me to protect him against Jacob. Shut up Bella! Push the feelings away. Remember who we were running from not long ago.

Pushing Sam out of my thoughts for the time being Jacob's words finally sink in and the urge I had in the beginning to keep him calm suddenly disappears and all that is left is anger.

"How dare you! I understand that you care about me but don't you _dare_ mistake that understanding and think that you can tell me what to do! No one can. Not you, not Sam and certainly not anyone of this fucking reservation because I am not a tribe member. I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Jacob backs away in surprise to my angry speech. _Ha good! _I do a little happy dance inside excited that I actually stood up for myself again in one day. But after looking at Sam I can see that my speech hasn't gone down well with him.

His dark eyes burn with a fire I have never seen before. I can't help but feel even more attracted him and his dominance. Those eyes, those abs, the way he takes control of a situation, the way-

Bella snap out of it.

He holds my gaze for a little while longer before striding towards me in very few steps. I back up into the wall and curse myself for getting myself backed up into a corner. A warm hands grips my chin forcing me to look directly at him.

"You belong to me. You are part of this tribe whether you like it or not so I suggest you get used to it Isabella." He whispers the last part of the sentence directly into my ear, his warm husky breath sending shivers throughout my entire body. And not the horrible ones too.

He smirks knowing exactly how he makes me feel. He loves having this power over me. You love it too my inner conscious pipes up causing my face to flush and Sam's smirk to widen if that was even possible.

We were in our own little bubble that I had nearly forgotten that Jacob Black was stood in the middle of Sam's living room watching us with anger and hate filled eyes.

"I'd have never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. You two.. together.. just isn't right" He states with a tone of disbelief and slight disgust.

The urge to protect Sam again flooded through me and before I could even stop myself I was already shouting.

"You know nothing Jake. _Nothing!_" I should really have stopped there but once I'd already started I just couldn't stop.

"This is none of your business Jake. Whether me and him are together or not it is our business and not yours. So why don't you just leave us here if you are so disgusted and I'll find you another day so we can talk."

Jacob's eyes flashed with disbelief momentarily before he huffed and stormed out of the house mumbling something stupid like 'this isn't over.'

As soon as he's gone I let the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding escape me and I gaze up anxiously at Sam scared that he'd still be angry. When we finally lock eyes I'm surprised at what I find. He stares down at me smiling with a look of pride. There's no smirk, just Sam. I flush and attempt to move away from him but he stops me pinning me against the wall with his body.

"You getting all angry at Jacob was so hot." His whispers huskily into my ear nibbling on it slightly causing me to whimper. I know I should be angry at him with everything that has gone on but in this moment I find it hard to care. And in this moment of not caring I do something that I wouldn't have normally done. I kiss him.

The reaction I receive from this is almost instantaneous as his hands find his way into my hair and he's pulling my body flush against his. He pulls me towards to sofa and lays me down never breaking the kiss. We're both fighting for dominance now I can feel his tongue trying to slip it's way into my mouth. I smirk at his attempts and keep my lips tightly shut finding it amusing that he's not getting what he wants. Finally he nips my bottom lip and I can't help but gasp which gives him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue down my throat.

Our tongues fight for dominance for a while before he pulls away and looks me up and down.

"Like what you see?" I begin to smirk feeling more daring than I've ever felt around him before. I've never wanted anyone like I want Sam at this very moment. I may not agree with his views on our situation but the sexual tension between us is definitely there.

He just grins as he moves his large hands and undo's the button on my jeans. I freeze up slightly and Sam notices. "Just relax. I'm not going to try and have sex with you yet." He assures me and I relax again. Sure there's sexual tension but I'm not ready to lose my virginity just yet.

His warm hand travels underneath my jeans and he long fingers gently stroke my little bundle of nerves through my underwear. A shiver of pleasure runs through me and I arch my body back slightly.

"Is this ok?" He asks making sure that this is what I want. I want to say yes, I really do. But I don't want this to sway my decision in future arguments I know that we're going to have.

"I want this.. I do. It's just.. want to clear my head. In my own home. I'm not running away from this I promise. I just.. I need time to think."

He doesn't look angry like I expected him to and instead he gives me a look of understand. He bends down slowly kissing my forehead softly before pulling me up from the sofa into the standing position.

"C'mon lets get you home."

Everything seems fine. For now.

**There you go! Thankyou so much for the reviews! It's not long I know but I just thought you'd prefer a short chapter instead of waiting even longer. Also... I need a beta. So if anyone can help me with that then please do! Hopefully I can update soon! Should be faster than the last ;)**


	8. What is she doing here?

The buzzing of my alarm clock roused me from my deep slumber. Rubbing my weary eyes I leap out of bed, slipping on the dressing gown draped over the corner of my bed. I had definitely needed the rest it would seem. Over the past few days I had found myself napping more. It had become some kind of coping mechanism. Whilst sleeping, it was much easier to resist the pull of Sam that had me wanting to rush into his open arms. It was not that I was hiding from him. Far from it, I just needed space and time. The space allowed me to think clearly without him clouding my every waking thought. Not that I didn't think of him continuously even now because I do. He was all I could deliberate about most days. But without his close proximity I could make rational decisions.

I had decided on giving Sam a chance. Was he scary? Yes. Did I want to jump him? Hell fucking yeah! But before any of that could happen I would need to speak with Jacob first. He's my best friend and although I am peeved that he believes that it is in his right to tell me what I can and can't do I still want him in my life; a life that I would be sharing with Sam in the foreseeable future.

Sam had dropped me off at home three days ago and before he left I spoke to him about my need for Jake in my life. At the mention of Jacob's name he had tensed immediately, his dark eyes scrutinising me as I rambled on. Surprisingly he had taken his rather well. Well, as well as a scary Alpha can I guess. He had cut off my ramblings by pulling me flush against him and kissing me soundly on the lips. "Just call me when you want to see me." He had spoken softly plastering our foreheads together before leaving all together.

I would be lying if I told you that I didn't miss him. I missed his presence, his warmth… the way he moulds his lips with mine… _Bella stop it with the commentary_! Shaking my head I rushed downstairs immediately making myself a hot cup of coffee. My mobile abruptly went off signalling that I had received a message. It was probably from Sam. Since he left I had took it upon myself to text him. It wasn't the same as being with him in person but it did help with the separation a little bit.

Grabbing my phone I open the message up. I cannot help the huge grin that spreads across the entirety of my face when I realise that my suspicions had been correct. It was from Sam.

**Hey Isa, you spoke to Jacob yet?**

It was about Jacob. I should have known. Although we had spoken about other topics I knew he was becoming impatient and wanted to me to speak with Jacob. To him the sooner I spoke to Jacob the sooner he could have me locked in his arms. I had tried. I had called, text, called Billy and had even travelled to La Push to confront him in person. Unfortunately for me Jacob had gone of a 'spirit walk' or some shit to help with his anger. Fortunately I knew due to Billy that he was returning at some point today, I text Sam back with the good news.

_**Not yet but he returns home today so I'm going to visit him today.**_

The reply back was almost instantaneous.

**Come visit me after?**

I froze. Should I? I wanted to but-

**Please? I need to see you. I need… you.**

Well I guess that decided for me.

_**Sure Sam, I'll see you soon.**_

After changing into a denim skirt and white t-shirt I grabbed my coat and headed to my parked truck outside. Starting Bessie's engine I made the journey to La Push. The closer I got the more I could feel Sam. It was such a strange feeling but the smile that had been firmly planted on my face since we passed the 'welcome to La Push sign' told me that this feeling was a good one. I knew to trust my own instincts.

Pulling up onto the dirt road next to Jake's house I switched off the engine. Jumping out of the cab of the truck I head en route to door, my mind already set on knocking on the door. However I was halted in my steps when I come to the realisation that Jake was already waiting for me. He leaned against the brick wall, his eyes glued to mine. I speak when I'm close enough to him.

"Jake we need to talk." I keep my soft as to convey that I was not here for a fight. He doesn't speak for a while just watching. I fiddle with ends of my coat nervously before his smiles and pulls me into his embrace. _God I have missed this._

I pull back almost reluctantly gazing up at him. Does this mean that we are friends? That we're okay? He speaks before I get the chance to ask.

"I love you bells, I have always loved you. But it would seem that we are not meant to be. I'm sorry okay… I still get jealous and even though I've imprinted I still have those feelings for you. As much as it pains me to see you with Sam I know that it's what you both want and need." His face is filled with love and adoration. I can't stop the lone tear that trickles down my cheek when I realise that he is being completely serious.

"Hey, hey don't cry hunny. I'd rather you be my best friend then not have you in my life at all. And besides, I needed Marlene to pass the bells test and without you there isn't one." He grins, wiping my tears away.

"I love you Jake. You will always be my best friend." I tell him earnestly before embracing him once more.

After that all of the awkwardness that had been present before due to unresolved feelings had disappeared and we could finally just be Jake and Bella. After a few hours spent together I decide it is finally time to go visit Sam, _my mate._ I smiled at the thought.

When I finally reach Sam's drive I jump out of the truck and head towards the door with a huge smile on my face. This is it. Finally after days of torture I am going to be in his warm presence again. Before I can knock though the door slams open and loud commotion invades my ear drums.

There standing in the door way with tear tracks streaming down her cheeks was none other than the ice queen herself Leah Clearwater. The question is why?

**Happy Boxing day! -jodileighcullen**


	9. So that's what that felt like

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy.**

My eyes widened slightly. I definitely was not expecting to find Leah when I had climbed in my truck and drove all the way over here. What was she doing here? I raised an eyebrow directing my gaze to Sam. He looked as calm and collected as he does any other day obviously not the least bit affected by the crying girl standing in his doorway. How could that be? I mean, if I'm going to be in a relationship with the guy I'd like to think that if I were crying them he would be able to comfort me.

"What is she doing here?" I asked bluntly. My question sounded like an accusation. Had I subconsciously done that? I didn't want to be accusing him of anything this early in the relationship but she was his ex girlfriend before he had phased and she was strikingly beautiful. Not sure if I could compete with that.

Leah turned towards me with anger in her eyes. I didn't even flinch when her glaring eyes bored into mine. She didn't scare me. If anything her anger directed at me made me even more angrier than I already was, angrier than I wanted to be at this time. And by the inhumane growls sounding from Sam I could see that he was angry too.

"She was just leaving." You could feel the anger gravitating in his voice. Leah just scoffed, crossing her arms. Her body language told me that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and if Sam wanted her out he would have to resort to using physical tactics. I didn't want that. As much as I didn't like Leah I didn't want her to be hurt for her brother's sake and with Sam being an angry Alpha I'm sure that he wouldn't go easy on her, girl or not.

In Sam's eyes wolves were wolves and gender didn't matter. That was a scary thought.

"Leah please will you just leave. He's angry as it is." I asked, pleading with my eyes. I didn't want to fight with her. I wanted to get to the bottom of this but it would have to wait. None one was getting hurt here on my watch.

"No, no, no. I will not leave! Did you know that I lived here? Before this whole shape shifting business. He built this house for me. For me and our family! We were engaged and now you've ruined everything!"

Tears streamed down her eyes as she screamed at me. Her words were like a punch in the gut. They had been so serious. He had ended things with her because he had become a wolf. And now I was stepping into her vacated place. Into her shadow. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home with Charlie away from La Push.

No. No.

I wanted to rewind back two years. I wanted to be at home with Mum and Phil, laying in the summer heat away from everything supernatural.

I wanted the world to just swallow me up whole.

But it was Sam's gaze that stopped me from turning. His eyes were glued to mine, almost as if they were pleading. I knew that he wanted to explain. I wanted him to. But how can I be angry at him? He didn't know me then. He had a life before me. He had had a life with Leah. Not me.

"Leave."

His voice was quiet, dark. This was the voice of someone you did not want to mess with. Leah just glared, not quite realising the severity of the situation. It was only after the second time he spoke did the message really click in.

"I said leave!" He roared loudly. His whole body begin to shake, his teeth snapping wildly in the direction of Leah. She dropped her eyes grabbing her jacket off of the floor quickly. She didn't even spare me a second glance when she dashed past me. You could here the painful sobs leaving her mouth all the way up the dirt track. I didn't need a shape shifters supernatural hearing to hear that.

Sam's large arms pulled me into his warm embrace. I wanted to be angry. I had some many questions that needed answers but in this moment all I could do was concentrate on the head radiating off. He had stopped shaking and was currently nuzzling my bare neck. His large tanned hands squeezed my shoulders as he peppered kisses along my collar bone and up my jaw line.

"Baby you smell so good." His spoke huskily. "I wonder if you taste good." He pondered for a second before darting his tongue against my warm flesh. It would seem that he had his answer as he proceeded to taste me everywhere he could reach. It felt so good! But I needed answers.

"Sam... you need to stop. We need to talk." I spoke gently cupping his face in my hands pulling him away from my neck. His shoulders slumped knowing that I wouldn't stop pushing until we had this talk.

"Fine, but lets go inside okay? It's cold and I don't want you freezing to death." He spoke reluctantly pulling me towards his house. Once we're inside I plonk myself down on his couch next to where he is sat. His face was twisted a certain way. This look seemed foreign to him. He looked... nervous. Was he nervous? Why was he nervous? I had convinced myself as soon as I had seen Leah that I had nothing to worry about. Now I wasn't so sure.

"So, why was she here?" I might as well get straight to the point. He looked down at me with absolute adoration in his eyes as he took my hands in his. He proceeded to stroke my hands gently as he spoke.

"We'd had a pack meeting, excluding Jacob, and she had refused to leave after everyone else did. Said we needed to talk. I told her to leave not wanting to argue with her but she's stubborn as a mule. Thats when you showed up. Bella, I have a past. Before I became Alpha and before I met you. But what I want you to know is that I want you. I don't want my old life back, or her. I want you. I just hope you can believe in that." He dropped his gaze down to our intertwined hands. He sounded so sincere and I know that he was telling the truth.

"I know you have a past Sam. I have one too, we all do. I just needed to here it from you that I had nothing to worry about." I spoke softly smiling up at him.

His eyes shot to mine and it seemed like that was all he needed to here because he was suddenly pushing me down and crawling on top of me. His lust filled gaze never left mine as he pulled my skirt down my legs and dropping the material on the floor.

I tensed for a minute looking up at him. His warm hands stroked my sides softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly, his hands never leaving my skin.

Did I trust him? Yes, yes I did. I nodded my head in confirmation afraid that the word wouldn't have come out if I had spoken it.

"Let me make you feel good baby."

That was all that needed to be said.

He spread my legs in order to get better access. I watched, enthralled as the tips of his fingers fluttered against my white cotton panties. He palmed me through the material gently and I could already feel my sex tingling at his touch. A shaky sigh left me as he carried on exploring.

"Hmm, it seems you're already wet for me. My wolf loves that baby." He growled happily nipping my earlobe. My body was on fire.

He slowly pulled down my panties leaving me absolutely bare. He pulled the material to his nose taking in a big whiff. I whimper escaped me. I was so lost.

Before I could even blink his hand was fluttering against the inside of my thigh and he didn't stop until he reached the place I wanted him to touch most. His huge thumb rubbed gently against my sex, parting my wet lips. I moaned loudly when his talented fingers found their way too my clit.

"You like that baby?" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. He smirked as he carried on with his tantalising pace. I needed more. More friction.

"I... need more. Please... please Sam." My words came out in small pieces. I couldn't even think. Think about anything other than his hands. His God like hands. He seemed to like my incoherence.

"What was that? What do you want? Do you want me to finger fuck you baby is that it? You have to say it." He stroked me even faster creating my friction against my little bundle of nerves. But I needed more, and he wanted me to say it.

"Pur-lease S-Sam... I need you. Please... urgh... finger fuck me." The smirk suddenly fell off of his face and all I could see was want. And suddenly his was pressing on of his long digits inside of me. And it was glorious. My eyes began to flutter shut with pleasure before Sam's other hand gripped my arm tightly.

"Look. At. Me." He spoke through gritted teeth and I could see that he was beginning to lose control. I should be scared but at this moment I just couldn't care less. All I could feel was him and his finger pumping in and out of me, _stretching me_. I had never felt like this before.

My eyes locked onto his as he added another finger. I was losing myself in him and I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to pull back. I didn't want to.

"You'll never forget this. You'll never forget who you belong to and who is giving you this pleasure." His voice sounded desperate, as if he wanted to drill this into me. I wouldn't leave him. I physically couldn't. So I let myself go.

And it was _bliss._

**There you go :) I love all of your reviews! Lets see if we can reach 200! -jodileighcullen**


	10. You're a bit far away from home

**Hey! How are you guys? Sorry for a late update. I am currently studying for my AS exams but I thought I'd try and squeeze a chapter in for all of you. We reached 200 reviews! I can't tell you how happy I am! You guys are brilliant. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Being with Sam felt right. It was right, perfect even. Things between us had gotten a whole lot better after our talk... after that night. His hands were all I could think about nowadays. His huge,warm tantalizing hands. Hands that seemed to always rub me up the right way. After I had let myself go, allowed myself to be able to feel all of him and what he had to offer me, things just seem to fall into place.

But just because we were okay that didn't mean that everything else was. Although in the blissful state I was I still couldn't ignore Leah's glares when I was out in public on the Rez and not at Sam's. She was hurt and I could completely understand that. More than most actually. All though I was over 'Mr-I-sparkle-in-the-sun' I did at some point love him and when he left my heart broke into a million pieces. I'm pretty sure that's exactly how Leah feels right now. More so then I did perhaps. At least the Cullens had the decency to leave Forks after breaking my heart. Leah on the other hand had to see Sam every single day on the Rez and with another girl no less.

I had been thinking about pulling her aside these past few days. Maybe talking to her on her own and away from Sam might help the situation. As bad as I felt for her my feelings for Sam were too strong and I wouldn't stay away from him just because it hurt Leah for me to do so.

The last time I'd seen her was on First beach two days ago. That's where she seemed to spend most of her days and that's exactly where I was about to head towards but the buzzing of my phone in my jacket pocket stopped me. My light from my mobile shone brightly into my eyes making hard for me to read the name on the screen. After half a second of trying I realised that it was Sam calling me.

Why was he calling me now? He was supposed to be on patrol and he's the Alpha so there's no chance of him getting off that shift early like some many of other other wolves had done frequently in the past. It must be serious. I answered pressing the mobile phone to my ear.

"Sam, hey. What's up? why are you calling?" I asked trying to stop my voice from wavering. I didn't want him to know I was worried.

"Bella you need to get to mine now! I don't care what you are doing just get over here now." His tone left no room for argument but I needed to know why. He seemed worried and a worried Sam caused myself to worry even more than I already was.

"Why, what's happened?" My had risen slightly since the last time I spoke. Turning my back from the direction towards to beach I began walking quickly. Well as quick as my legs allowed me too without causing me to fall flat on my face. A clumsy Bella was not what any of us needed right now.

He didn't answer straight away. The sound of his heavy breathing down the phone filled my ears and I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to calm himself down. Something that was nearly impossible for a werewolf.

"Bella... please just come to mine. I-I can't talk to you about this on the phone. I need to see you. Please just hurry." He sounded defeated and worried all at the same time. This wasn't the Sam I knew, albeit I didn't know him very well. But what I did know was that he was strong and fearless and this was not that man I was hearing down the phone now.

"Okay, just give me a couple of minutes. I'm nearly there okay." I assured him. And I was too. I could see his house in the distance so I wasn't that far away. "See you soon." is all I said before hanging up on him all together. Two minutes later and I was on his porch. The door swung open and before I even knew what was going on I was encompassed into a warm, gripping embrace.

His warm arms wrapped around me and my face was pushed against his chest. Although the hug was entirely too warm I couldn't help but feel safe. Safer then I had ever felt before. If only he had been around when James was tracking me. I could have used a whole lot of this feeling back then.

After what seems like forever he finally pulled away from me, although his warm hands never stopped gripping my shoulders. His dark eyes watch me a few more seconds before he decides to speak.

"I was patrolling in the woods when I caught a leech scent. The same scent I caught when I first brought you here. He keeps coming back and I have no idea why." The vampire was a he? Why do vampires have to keep coming back here. Forks was just a small fucking town in the middle of Washington and La Push was even smaller. I didn't see the appeal and neither did may of the inhabitants of both Forks and La Push.

"Why do you think he keeps coming back?" We had already had too many vampires in our life. Couldn't we catch a break.

I tried to meet Sam's dark somber eyes but he refused to look at me. I raised my eyebrows slightly at him, waiting for him to answer my question. His looked kind of nervous and unsure of himself. Something I had never seen before. Something probably no one will have seen before. He may have opened up his softer side to me but he was still the ruthless Alpha that everyone knew and feared.

I couldn't take this silence anymore so I took some initiative and gripped Sam's head between my hands so that he couldn't avoid my eyes anymore. I know that he could pull away without much effort with his super strength at all but he didn't which made me happy.

"Talk." is all I said. And that is exactly what he did.

"He has yellow-eyes." He spoke finally. His voice was low and to anyone but me and the pack he would seem to be calm and collected. But I knew he was angry. And so was I. Yellow-eyes? How dare the Cullens come back here and break the treaty no less by crossing the La Push boarder! I was extremely angry and was ready to begin my rant when Sam interrupted me.

"It's not the Cullens. I know the Cullens sent. Do you think for a second that I would have let the Cullens get anywhere near you after what they did to you. You are mine. Mine to protect, mine to want, mine to posses. Trust me if were the Cullens they would have already been dead by now."

I stared intently at him. I was already falling for him, and hard too. There was never this passion when I was with Edward. Sam consumes my entire being. And by the sounds of it I consume his. Those words were exactly what I needed to hear from him at this time.

"So if it's not the Cullens then who? There's only one other family I know who share the Cullen's diet. The Denali coven." Why would Eleazar be in the La Push Forrest?

Sam's voice interrupts my thoughts. He looks up from his phone that I wasn't aware he had taken out of his pocket.

"I don't know, but it seems like we're going to find out. We've caught the leech and he wants to talk. To you."

Fuck my life.

**So there you go! Why is Eleazar here? Where is the rest of his coven. Also there will be a new female character popping up in about two chapters but I do not have a name. So leave a review and I might just name my character after you! ;)**


	11. Author's note no2 (IMPORTANT)

Can I be truly honest? I'm loosing inspiration for this story. I can honestly say I have written the next chapter so many times and when I read it back to myself it just sounds dull and it's clear that my heart isn't in it. I don't want to abandon this story and hopefully I won't have to.

I had so many ideas for this story but they all just seem to blur together and I don't know how to stop that. I believe that I should feel excited and happy when writing and I was in the beginning but now it just seems so mechanical. No joy, no inspiration, nothing.

I love this site, I love the people on here. I love reading the stories and I love reading your reviews and comments. But I can't write if I'm not happy and that is exactly why I started writing this story in the first place because it's a joy of mine and something that I love.

Call it writers block but this is stopping me from writing this next chapter. I am not sure how long it will take for me to come out of this funk, I hope sometime soon. So please be patient with me, and please understand.

If any of you beautiful readers have any ideas, any whatsoever which could help with my writers block issue or help to inspire me then please review or PM me. I love hearing from every single one of you.

Love you lots!

-jodileighcullen


	12. The impossible ask

**Hey! My writer's block is over thank god! This chapter just wrote itself. Thankyou so much for all your kind word and the advice! I would like to thank 01Katie, Khyharah, weedom, 1tinac and ozlady80 for your great advice! Also thankyou to Holidai for giving me the idea to write something like a oneshot that is still connected to the story. I have something in the works for that. **

**I really loved the Guest review and googling random images to pique my inspiration worked wonders. I wish you had an account so I could message you and send you all my love. Here have some cookies Guest! **

**And of course thank you for all your amazing reviews! Enjoy!:)**

"I don't want to speak to him." I stated leaving no room for an argument. Why the hell would I want to speak to a vampire? After all the trouble they've caused me. And I never even met Eleazer. He was one of the self proclaimed 'cousins' of the Cullens. That's reason enough for not wanting to talk.

"Do you think I want this either? He's a vampire and you're my mate!" He shouted, as he paced on the porch. I could feel the anger radiating off him in waves as he carried on speaking. "I don't want him anywhere near you, let alone touching you or speaking to you. But-" I cut him off.

"Well iff you don't want him near me then don't have him near me! Send him away. Kill him for all I care! I do not want to speak to him." I wanted to carry on speaking about all the reasons why this should not be allowed to happen when he interrupted me.

"But Bella this could be important! This may explain the foreign vampire scent we kept finding everytime we patrolled your house. You'll speak to him and that's final." Excuse me? That's final? Nuh-uh. I refuse to be controlled, especially after the controlling-arsehole-vamp I dated before him.

"You listen to me Sam Uley and you listen to me good!" I stepped forward pushing my finger into his chest to get my point across. "You don't tell me to do anything! You may be the Alpha of your pack of wolves but you are not my Alpha and I refuse to be controlled by you. This relationship is a democracy not a dictatorship so we will talk about things instead of you acting like an Alpha-twat!" He was still for a few moments, obviously taken back by my speech. He pulled me into his arms, his warmth encasing me.

"I'm trying to be mad at you right now." I huffed but I didn't pull away. He looked down at me with a smile on that beautiful face of his. Ugh he knows that I can't resist his face.

"I'm sorry. Can you please talk to him? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He was pouting. Oh god he was pouting! How do I say no to that? Seeing a huge man like him pout is like seeing a man cry or hold a baby. You just swoon uncontrollably.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But you better make this up to me!" The pout on his face morphed into that sexy smirk of his. He leaned down and began to pepper my neck with kisses as he pulled me closer.

"I'll definitely make it up to you." The way he spoke made me shiver in anticipation. His eyes were lustfilled and I'm pretty sure my face wore the same expression. I pushed him away from me and stepped back.

"Later." I promised, flashing him my own smirk. I know that if we started something now both of us would not have been able to stop. "So where is Eleazer? I want to get this over and done with." And I did. The sooner these vampires were out of my life the better.

"He's at the boarder. I refused to bring him on our lands. I have some of the boys watching him. Come on lets get this over and done with." He grabbed my hand and led me out off of the porch and towards my truck. "Keys." He said. He held out his hand waiting. I gave him my are-you-serious eyebrow raise. He smiled, rolling his eyes. "Can I have your keys, please?" I handed him my keys grinning from ear to ear. This was progress.

It was only a couple of minutes drive and we arrived at the La Push boarder before I knew it. I spotted a few of the pack members gathered around the middle of the road. There was no idle chatter and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The reason for the tension was stood in the middle of the group as stiff as a board.

He looked completely out of place surrounded by a group. While they were abnormally tall and tanned he in contrast was a significant amount of inches shorter and was extremely pale. He was beautiful, extrordinarily so. Of course he was though. All vampires were. Thats how they lured you in. He was a predator and I, as a human, was his prey. We parked at the side of the road and both hopped out of the truck. Well when I say hopped I mean that Sam hopped out gracefully and I carefully manouvered myself out of the vehicle as to not awake my clumsiness. I so wish I had their supernatural gracefullness. It would have made my life a whole lot easier.

Sam gripped my hand tightly pulling me closer to him as he lead me towards our unwanted guest. I could feel his body tense the closer we got and I couldn't help but feel for him. I was just a human so I didn't have the urge to kill all vampires. I certainly don't like them but it's not like I have something innately built into me like he and the rest of the pack do. I squeezed his hand bringing his attention towards me and not the group in front of us.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I whispered comfortingly. I know that they all had supernatural hearing but I didn't care. He nodded not saying a thing.

As soon as we stopped in front of the group Sam got straight down to business. "You wanted to talk leech so talk." Eleazer didn't speak for a few moments. He just watched me with his golden eyes. His gaze was soft and not at all threatening. He was smiling too. It wasn't a creepy smile that made me feel uncomfortable like James' smile had been. It was welcoming and very familiar. I realised that this was the same way Carlisle would gaze at me. My heart twisted. I could not get pulled in like this again.

"Hello Bella. It is so glad to finally meet you and speak to you. I had hoped it would be under better circumstances but certain events have occured which has brought me too you today." His voice was soft and his words were gentle and kind. I suddenly didn't feel angry anymore. Yes Edward hurt me but this man was like Carlisle. Someone who was honourable and couldn't not be liked.

"How can I help you Eleazer? What could have happened that meant that you had to speak to me?" My voice was calm and steady. I could feel Sam relax beside me, no longer tense. My relaxed state must have told him that we were not in danger of being hurt by the vampire in front of us.

"I didn't want to ask this of you. Nobody did. My dear friend Carlisle and his family are in trouble with the Volturi." I stiffened slightly at his words. The Cullens were in trouble. But what did this have to do with me? It seems like Sam had the same question.

"What does this have to do with Bella? She isn't in contacted with the family anymore so whatever mess they've got themselves into has nothing to do with Bella!" He was angry. Anyone would be fool not to see it. I could see Brady and Colin nodding in agreement with Sam. They weren't in my life anymore so why should I help them?

Eleazer sighed quietly with a guilty look on his face. He didn't want to be here asking me for help. I had so many questions but before I could voice any of them aloud he spoke again.

"Actually, it would seem that this has everything to do with you. Bella I'm sure you are aware of Aro's power?" He paused, looking at me. I nodded in confirmation. "Well he visited Carlisle at their home in Chicago. After touching Carlisle's hand you came to his attention. You're a human who knows our secret."

I knew what that meant. It meant that they were in danger. I was in danger! The seriousness of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What can I do?" I know I didn't like Edward but I wasn't about to let him or his family die. Not after I pushed him to tell me the secret in the first place. Sam looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. 'What the fuck are you doing?' is what his eyes were asking me. 'The hell if I know' is what the shrug of my shoulders told him. Eleazer was quiet for a moment. He was obviously contemplating how he was going to tell me whatever it is he wants to tell me.

In the end he chose to be blunt.

"You must travel with me to Volterra."

Shit.

**And there you have it! Please review and tell me guys what you think! It will really encourage me to write smut in the next chapter ;) **

**-jodileighcullen**


End file.
